


Some days get more blissful than the others

by Kill_The_Unicorn



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, RK900s name is Nines, i don't think it needs any more tags, this is plain fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kill_The_Unicorn/pseuds/Kill_The_Unicorn
Summary: Nines surprises Connor with a gift that they both wanted to get for a long time as a companion in their new apartment.





	Some days get more blissful than the others

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really quick and messy bonus to my previous fanfic, titled ,,Finally", but I thought it can be read as a standalone so I'm posting it separately.

Morning sun rays came through the window to their apartment and started to bath everything there in soft amber hue.

Nines was the first one to wake up from his stasis, already on his feet in the small kitchen preparing pure thirium to drink, for himself and his beloved partner that was still in content ‘sleep’ under soft blanket next door.

The summer was ending, leaving place for chill autumn, but in present days there still could be felt hot atmosphere. Nines didn't want to overheat so right now he was wearing ice blue shorts along with white tank top with blue tribal patterns, in which he fell asleep last night, much to his lover's enthusiasm.

As he finished preparing new light thirium based meal for them, he went to get someone special that he previously secretly hidden before sunrise.

The android gently woke up the small grey puppy, that slept in comfy wicker basket covered by checkered blanket, by lightly petting it behind its ears. Smile welcomed his face as he saw the little husky yawn and let out single yip while sniffing around its surroundings.

Nines softly cradled the small puppy to his chest, quietly carrying it towards bedroom.

When he got there and stopped next to the bedside table, he was gifted with peaceful view of his lover, Connor, who was calmly sleeping in Nines’ black shirt that he would always wear to work but he made an exception for Connor who was insanely happy to wear any of his clothes, even if they were a bit too big for him. Nines didn't mind because he come to conclusion that he also found this concept really adorable.

Connor laid curled up under big navy blue blanket with his hands close to his face, making him appear even more smaller than usual. His dark curls of hair were splayed out on white pillow, contrasting.

Everytime Nines was waking up to a view this, he felt it like a first time, because he still couldn't believe to be this lucky to experience something so blissful every morning.

He kneeled close to the bed and let the dog out of embrace on the bedding, letting it examine the area with its sensitive pink nose.

Nines observed with his precise blue steel eyes as the dog begin to sniff around. His face lighted up with bright smile when the small husky got close to the other android's face and started licking him, making him open his big brown eyes.

Connor's expression immediately turned into disbelief but it was gleeful nonetheless and decorated with beautiful smile. “ _Hi..!_ ” he let out quietly and sweetly, beginning to pet the small animal and the dog started to wag its tail in every direction at the gestures.

The woken android sat up and enjoyed the presence of the pooch. He peered at Nines who now was taking in the sight of two beings that he swore to love till his end.

“You remembered.” Connor proclaimed.

“Of course I did, love.” Nines responded, getting up and sitting next to Connor on the bed, hugging him close to himself with one hand while the other petted the dog. “And your reaction was worth it.” he said between placing kisses on his face as he started to blush warmly.

“I can't even express my happiness properly right now, she's so cute.” Connor looked back down at the sleepy husky. “Would you like to name her?”

Nines was kinda surprised because he was not sure what to choose. “Right, we still haven't come up with a name for her…”

The older android looked back at him with eyes full of solicitude that made his artificial heart flutter every time with catching glance of them. “Maybe you could think about something that reminds you of something nice that would sound good as a name?”

Nines LED went yellow as he tried to come up with the name by his partner's idea.

His mind went as far as it could. He thought about his Zen Garden and the flowers it possessed. It wasn't particularly a good connotation but the garden was a place of multitude of red, blue and white roses. And it reminded him of the flowers he was leaving Connor a long time ago that pushed their relationship forward. He was thankful for that with all his blue heart.

“ _Rose_. I think that would be a good name for her.” Nines broke the brief silence and his LED turned back to calm baby blue.

“Rose…” Connor repeated with a smile and lifted the grey puppy close to his chest, petting her soft tummy. “I like it.”

Nines was definitely pleased with himself that they both liked said name. And that they will definitely shower their puppy with affection it deserves.

“Also, I wanted to let you know that today evening our friends will come to our apartment. Crew from Jericho, Hank and Sumo… So now we have plenty of time for only ourselves.”

Connor looked at the younger one with curious look. “Really? From what occasion?”

Nines cupped his lover's flushed cheek with his hand naked from synthetic skin, exposing blue-glowing white underneath, and placed a charming kiss on Connor’s soft lips.

“Happy birthday.”

///

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such a mess, I was panicking that I got the season wrong and that Connor's birthday is in November while it was August all the time lol what
> 
> (also I'm stressed 24/7 lately because of issuing grades and the end of school year so I won't write anything till.. 13th of June probably?)


End file.
